Crystal Monkey Submarine
The Crystal Monkey Submarine is a submarine monkey+mechanic tower (yes, it's both a monkey and a mechanical tower) with two modes: Monkey Operated (submerging) and Mechanic Operated (surface). It's completely made of crystal, therefore, is a quite deadly tower with upgrades! It has 4 cannons, two of them shoot small homing missiles and two of them are basically crystal themselves, and any bloon touching them is severly harmed (actually, the monkey waves it right and left)! The missile cannons can be used only in Surface, whereas the crystal cannons can be used in both modes! Both cannons have the fire rate of a Monkey Buccaneer. It's range is the same as a Dart Monkey/Crystal Monkey. Price: 825 on Medium Path 1 ''Camo Cannons Cannons now detect Camo Bloons. Price: 200 on Medium Technological Cannon '' Strange technology allows the Missile Cannon to work even when Submerged! Price: 1250 on Medium ''Crystal Powered Missile Cannon Adds a strange 'crystal powered missile cannon' in the submarine. These missiles are crystal-powered, which means they have crystal inside! These missiles are homing and are superfast, enough to even outsmart the speed of Purple Bloons! These missiles first affect the bloons like crystal, then blast the bloons to the entrance and the blasted bloons may even warn the other bloons to go away (during this time, regens do not regenarate)! Each blast takes away 2 layers of bloons. Price: 10000 on Medium Magnetic Crystal and the Missile DESTROYER DP9 The terrifying Crystal Missiles are even deadlier! The Destroyer DP9 missiles are piercing missiles of bloon destruction that hit bloons, get clustered at a hit, then hit the center of bloon rush, which take away 5 layers of bloons. The normal missile cannons are now the same Destroyer DP9 missiles and the crystal cannons are now Magnetic Crystal Light Cannons, which come out from the cannons, attract bloons towards it, take away 2 layers of them from light, then throw them away! Thrown bloons are popped by 3 layers! Price: 45000 on Medium. Path 2 Additional Range The submarine has a range of a 2/0 Dart Monkey. Price: 150 on Medium Dual-Bladed Crystal The crystal cannons gain another crystal piece, which means double power! Unfortunately, it has a side effect that prevents it from being a Magnetic Crystal Light Cannon, but this effect does not apply to the original cannons. Price: 1600 on Medium (since these new crystals can't become Magnetic Light Crystals) Destruction Missile A random Missile Cannon becomes a Destruction Missile, which means bloon destruction! The missle can pop 4 layers of bloons immediately, and then this missile is destroyed into pieces, but these pieces go to random bloons, which pop 5 layers of them! Additionally, it also permanently slows down the bloons hit, and also distracts them so that they go from a way where there are a lot of monkeys and from a longer way! Price: 12500 on Medium Destruction Blaster'' The missile has a change: it sends bloons to the entrance! Oh and like always, the ability blasts through: ''Dreadful Missile Ability: ''First, you'll have to choose 5 random bloons (when choosing, bloons and towers both stop). Then five missiles with secretly go behind the targeted bloons, and after a second or two, they'll hit the bloons! This deals 5 HP damage to all targeted bloons, but then the destruction will happen! The missles become pieces, which land in the middle of the track, making another explosion which doesn't deal any damage to bloons, but rather, combine into one big missile which goes to a random area and does a final explosion, which send all bloons in a radius of a 1/0 Dart Monkey and sends them back to the entrance, dealing 6 HP to them before going back! Where it does it's final explosion, there becomes a puddle, which stores bloons inside it (whichever falls in it) for 10 seconds, dealing 1 HP per second to it! This puddle only lasts for 2 rounds however. Price: 80000 on Medium (should I increase or decrease?) Recharge Time: 2 minutes and 45 seconds. BackstoryCategory:Mechanic Towers * The Submarine Captain was originally just a normal Super Monkey. His skills were extremely high, therefore was one of the strongest monkeys in the Monkey Kingdom at that time. * However, he later decided to create a submarine with crystal. He was short of materials, but when he found the required materials and created the submarine, it did not work. Random things were used, but it still did'nt work. After research, the monkey found out it was'nt a submarine created, it was the Crystal Tractor P54000's prototype! * He tried once again to create a submarine, and this time it worked. But later, extreme power missles were needed! He tried to make this too, and succeeded. Bloons were quite scared, but then the two missles were launched, they ran away with fright! * Later, that Super Monkey was considered a Monkey Engineer, and also became the Submarine Captain. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers